Taverham 22
Plot The Eighth Doctor arrives in Taverham, in 2159, during the Dalek Invasion of Earth. He meets a 32-year-old woman named Olivia, who pretends to be dead to avoid Daleks. She takes him to her house for shelter and discover the Slyther is heading for their house on the news. They go outside with her daughter, Lucy, and they meet an old man called Thomas who is fighting the Slyther. They escape into a museum and tricks the Slyther with a dummy. They go into the sewers and get attacked by alligators, but the Doctor deafens them with his sonic screwdriver. They begin to climb up a ladder, but more alligators pull them down. Then, the Slyther returns and attacks them and they push it down a pipe. They exit to outside a church, but the Slyther bursts out of the road. They get the alligators out to consume the Slyther but the Doctor realises he needs to clone it or history will be in flux. However, the Daleks are watching and they get robomen to attack them. However, the Doctor destroys them with his karate. Olivia, Thomas, and Lucy go to the TARDIS carrying the Slyther. Daleks attack and the Doctor surrenders. The Doctor then faces execution from the Daleks. However, Olivia accidently activates the TARDIS and they escape. They clone the Slyther and take it to London. They leave, but get caught in the Dalek's time corridor... Script SCENE ONE: TELEVISION SHOWING BBC LOOK EAST (The Look East theme tune is played.) Male Presenter: Our top story tonight: A new species has been discovered in Cambridge, which scientists name the Slyther. SCENE TWO: TARDIS INTERIOR (The Doctor is reading The Hound of the Baskervilles in his armchair.) Doctor: Ah, Black Shuck. One of Conan Doyle's greatest characters. Except for Holmes, of course. The Norfolk dog with the red eyes. Fantastic. Hold on, that doesn't sound right. Hey, wait a minute, a page is missing! I'm going to have to sort this out with an old friend. (The Doctor sets the coordinates.) SCENE THREE: ARTHUR CONYAN DOYLE'S HOUSE (The Doctor knocks on the door. There is no answer.) Doctor (Shouting): Hello? Mr. Doyle? Are you home? It's me, the Doctor. You remember me, don't you? (The door opens.) Conan Doyle: Ah, hello Doctor. Let me take you inside. (The Doctor steps inside and he closes the door.) Conan Doyle: Have you been enjoying The Hound of the Baskervilles? Doctor: Very much, thank you. And my question is about the book. Conan Doyle: What about the book? Doctor: A page is missing. Conan Doyle: Is it? Oh dear. I'll get you another copy. (He soon comes back with another copy.) Conan Doyle: There you go. Doctor: Thank you. Conan Doyle: Goodbye Doctor. Hope to see you sometime soon. Doctor: Yes, me too. Oh, and one more thing. Conan Doyle: Yes? Doctor: Can I have your autograph? Conan Doyle: Of course. (He gets a pen out and signs the book.) Doctor: Thank you. Goodbye. (The Doctor exits and walks back to the TARDIS.) SCENE FOUR: TELEVISION SHOWING BBC LOOK EAST (Look East transition theme) FEMALE PRESENTER: A new species has been discovered in Cambridge, which scientists name the Slyther. It was discovered laying on the River Cam by Taverham citizen Luke Gibbon whilst on holiday there. Some people claim it to be extra-terrestrial, but Scientists reject these claims. Unfortunately, only one specimen was found, and so Scientists have plans to clone it. SCENE FIVE: TAVERHAM, 2159 (The TARDIS materialises outside wrecked buildings. The Doctor exits and looks around.) Doctor: Wait, where are all the people? (The Doctor spots a dead corpse on the ground.) Doctor: I wonder if he has and identity badge. (The Doctor looks in the person's pockets and finds an I.D) Doctor: Let's see. 'Olivia Charles Riley. Born 2125. Age 32. Occupation: Intranet Technician. Card issued in 2158'. I'd say this is around 1 year old, meaning we're in the middle of the Dalek Invasion of Earth. Worse than I thought. (She wakes up) Olivia: Oi! Give me my I.D back! Doctor: You're alive? Olivia: Well, duh! Doctor: But you were laying there! Olivia: I was pretending! Doctor: Why? Olivia: To avoid the Daleks, dumbo! If I pretend I'm dead, they'll ignore me! Doctor: It's a bit risky. Olivia: Well it's better than getting exterminated! Doctor: And it's better not to risk it AND get exterminated! Olivia: You don't get it do you? Doctor: I do get it! Olivia: So, you'd prefer to get exterminated by those so called masters of Earth than live? Doctor: No! Olivia: Sounds like it! Doctor: Shouldn't we shelter? Olivia: Of course. My house. But you're not coming! Doctor: Why? Olivia: You stole my I.D. Doctor: I thought you died! I can help you, y'know! Olivia: Fine. I suppose I could spare some Chockin. SCENE SIX: OLIVIA'S HOUSE (They enter. Her daughter, Lucy Riley is inside.) Lucy: Hi Mum! Who's this bloke? Olivia: Dunno, but he needed shelter. We're going to give him Chockin for supper. Lucy: Chockin again? Doctor: What is Chockin, anyway? Olivia: You don't know- Doctor: I'm a visitor to England. Olivia: Different cultures, I see. Well, instead of killing Chickens in the usual way, we inject them with liquid chocolate and quickly heat them. It gives us time to eat a full meal. Desert and Dinner combined. Doctor: I see. Olivia: Of course, the only downside is being forced to eat their organs as well. Right, we'd better eat before any saucers arrive. Doctor: Saucers? Olivia: Dalek spaceships. Doctor: Right. Olivia: I'd better put it in the oven now. You can watch the TV, if you like. (The Doctor switches it on.) Doctor: You've still got 1080p? Olivia: Don't have enough money yet for full HD. Not with the Credit Crunch and the Dalek invasion. (On the television it shows BBC Look East) Male Presenter: There have been reported sightings of the Slyther loose in Taverham. It has been said to attack people. It is currently heading for the homestead of the Riley family. (End show segment.) Olivia: Lord! Lucy: Damn. An animal I saw in a zoo is about to kill me. Doctor: Zoo? Olivia: Yeah, it was discovered by someone called Luke Gibbon in Cambridge. The River Cam. Doctor: I've been punting on that. With my friend Romana. Olivia: That's a weird name. Doctor: Yeah. But, home could the Slyther be here? Olivia: It was discovered a few years ago and was cloned. Doctor: But they're native to Skaro! Olivia: Skaro? Doctor: The Dalek's home planet. They use them to help them with the invasion. Olivia: How do you know this? Doctor: I'm… A Time Lord. Olivia: A what? Doctor: I come from the planet Gallifrey. Lucy: You're an alien! Kill him mum! Doctor: I'm here to help! I'm not an alien who's mad on death and destruction! Olivia: Prove it! Doctor: Ok. I'll keep you alive. Olivia: Is that proof? Doctor: Yes! Olivia: Don't believe you. Anyway, I need to get my rifle out. Doctor: But I helped you! Olivia: Yeah, so you could come here and kill me! Doctor: No, that's not true! (They hear the sound of the Slyther) Olivia: Ok. I'll use it up on the Slyther instead of you. I'll trust you. Lucy: Mum! You can't kill the Slyther! It's one of a kind! Olivia: But it'll kill us! Lucy: Better us than it! Olivia: Stop talking rubbish! Lucy: I mean it! Olivia: Don't tell me you've been taking drugs! Lucy: Of course not! Stop talking rubbish! Olivia: I'm not! Doctor: Excuse me, but it is better for us to live. We have to defeat the Slyther! Lucy: Stop talking rubbish! Doctor: I'm not! Just we need to survive. Olivia: It's true. Lucy: Fine. I'll trust you. SCENE SEVEN: OUTSIDE THE HOUSE (A man in a wheelchair (Thomas) is fighting the Slyther) Thomas: I'm going to kill you, Slyther! You're going to die! (The Slyther roars. The Doctor, Olivia and Lucy exit the house) Doctor: Excuse me? (Thomas turns around his wheelchair) Thomas: What? Who are you? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Thomas: Who? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Thomas: Pardon? Olivia: Are you deaf or something? Thomas: I might need to turn up my hearing aid. (He fiddles with his ear.) Thomas: So, what was that you were saying? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Thomas: Who? Doctor: I'm a- Olivia: He says he's a Time Lord. Thomas: A what? You have to speak up, I've got the Georgia Harris virus. Doctor: The what? Thomas: It's a nickname for being deaf. It was made up by some child a century and a half ago. Doctor: I see. Thomas: Got it from that meteorite. The brightness blinded me, and the sound deafened me. It ruined my life. Doctor: Yes. And I think we'd better escape from this beast. Lucy: Where? Doctor: There's a museum over there. (They run and Thomas wheels his wheelchair quickly.) SCENE EIGHT: MUSEUM (They enter) Olivia: What shall we do? Doctor: Hide. And perhaps look at some exhibits. I’ve always wanted to look at the Egyptian Mummies section. (They see the Egyptian section) Lucy (Sarcastic): Wow. A Mummy. How interesting. Doctor: Don’t be sarcastic. It’s interesting! Ancient tombs, thousands of years old. Lucy: What’s so interesting about dead people? Doctor: It just… is. Thomas: Hey, look! There’s a section about the 20th century! They even play classical music there, like music by the Beatles! (Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band plays in the background) Lucy: It’s just classical music and some 5760 pixel TVs! They surely couldn’t live without 1080! Doctor: They were glad they had colour. Lucy: And that van doesn’t even have a Sat Nav! (They hear the sound of the Slyther) Olivia: It's going to find us! What can we do? Doctor: We can put a wig on that mannequin and hide in that van. Lucy: That piece of trash? Doctor: Would you prefer to die? Lucy: Alright. I’ll hide in that rubbish van. Thomas: But how can I get inside there? Doctor: Oh. I'll help. And put your wig on that mannequin. Thomas: Wig? (Thomas attempts to put his wig on the mannequin, but the Slyther enters) Slyther: Raaaar! Doctor: On no. The Slyther! (The Slyther tries to attack him.) Doctor (Shouting): Thomas! Get away from there! We can escape into the sewers! Thomas: But there are alligators down there! Doctor: We have to or you'll be killed! There is a mannequin! Thomas: Oh right. Distraction. (He runs. The Slyther moves up to the mannequin, screams and attacks it. The Doctor smiles) Doctor: The people of Skaro can be hilarious sometimes. Now to escape. Olivia: What about the hatch? Doctor: Oh, I've got a gadget for things like these. (The Doctor gets his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pockets and smiles) Thomas: How will I get in? Doctor: I'll carry you. SCENE NINE: SEWERS (They jump in, and a splash sound is heard) Olivia: Ugh! I've got poo all over me! (Lucy laughs) Olivia: It's not funny! How am I supposed to wash this? Thomas: You could knit a new one. Olivia: I'm not an old woman! Thomas: Well a lot of people are knitting. What else are you meant to do when all the shops close down because of an invasion? Strip naked? Olivia: Reuse and Recycle. Simple. Thomas: What's the difference? Olivia: Knitting is a waste of time and materials. Reusing and Recycling are not a waste of time and saves the planet. Doctor: Good description. Olivia: Thank you. Doctor: Your description is even better than those Compare the Market adverts with the thing about comparethemeerkat.com. Olivia: The what? Doctor: Oh, they're a little out of date, but it was hilarious. Scuba Diving Meerkats in Belgium. Oh, if only Compare the Market was still in business. I think that website might still be running. You should check it out sometime. Olivia: Right. Can I turn my iPOD on? Doctor: Yes. (She puts on a game called Celio the Dragon. A section of game is heard.) Boy: Wow, Celio! This is the best day of my life! (A supernatural beast approaches) Beast: You must die! (End game section) Doctor: Can you play music, not games? Olivia: Fine. (Various songs are heard including The Pink Panther theme as they are talking. A bleeping sound is heard) Olivia: Oh no! My skyPOD is detecting something. Doctor: Your what? Olivia: My skyPOD. It tracks people or animals using GPS. Made by Apple. I can't wait for the skyPHONE when it's released. Doctor: Is that like the iPHONE? Olivia: Similar, yes. And rumours are spreading that they'll be a skyPHONE 3G in a few years. I'd better check what it's bleeping about. (She looks) Olivia: Oh my god! There are Alligators near us! (The speech is overheard by an Alligator scream.) Olivia: It's coming for us! Doctor: Don't worry. I can sort this out. Thomas: With what? Doctor: I've got a sonic screwdriver. Thomas: What the hell is that? Doctor: It's a gadget I created. It can do almost anything. Except for unlocking wooden doors. Wood is too old-fashioned. (More noises are heard. The Alligator approaches.) Olivia: What can we do? Doctor: I just need to set the sonic to a high frequency pitch and it should… (The sonic screwdriver makes a loud sound and the Alligator screams) Doctor: …deafen it. Thomas: You're amazing! Doctor: Oh yes. (It recovers, screams and approaches) Doctor: Oh no. I think you might need to turn up your iPOD. Olivia: Why? Doctor: I'll tell you later. (The Pink Panther theme is heard very loudly and the alligator screams. The Doctor, Olivia, Lucy and Thomas climb up a ladder, but the alligator tries to attack them.) Thomas: Oh no! Alligators! Doctor: Just climb up quickly! Come on! (They are pulled down by the alligators.) Olivia: Dammit! (A bleeping sound is heard from her skyPOD.) Lucy: Is it more Alligators? Olivia: No. It's the… (She stumbles on her words.) Doctor: What? Olivia: Slyther! Slyther: Raar! (It chases them, and they nearly fall down a pipe going down) Thomas: Wouldn’t want to fall down that pipe. Doctor: Me too. Lucy: What can we do? Doctor: Push it down the pipe. Lucy: How? Doctor: I’ll grab it and throw it down there on the count of three. One… Two… Three… (He grabs it and throws it down there and it screams.) Doctor: There. Now to exit. And please, turn off The Pink Panther theme. Lucy: Yeah, no more classical music. Olivia: Aw. I was enjoying it. SCENE TEN: STREET OUTSIDE CHURCH (They appear outside St. Edmund’s Church.) Olivia: Great. We’re finally out of those sewers. If only I had more clothes. Thomas: Knit some then. Olivia: That’s for elderly ladies. Thomas: Well, if you want to be a stripper… Olivia: I don’t want to be a stripper! Thomas: Knit clothes, then. (They sniff something) Olivia: Ugh, what is that smell? I thought we were out of the sewers! Doctor: We are out of the sewers. I think the Slyther is trying to escape. Or perhaps someone is unblocking the sewers. (The Slyther bursts out of the sewers, covered in muck, and poo rains everywhere) Lucy: Yuck! Poo is raining everywhere! Doctor: Yes, I would prefer water to rain. Olivia: Then we’d get soaked! Doctor: Better than human excrement. Olivia: Obviously. Thomas: So, Doctor. What can we do? Doctor: I’m not quite sure. (The Slyther screams. The sound of an Alligator snapping his jaws his heard) Doctor: I’ve got a plan. We just need to let out the alligators. Thomas: Why? Doctor: Jaws. Anyone got any sledgehammers. Olivia: I have. In case I need to rebel against the Daleks sometime. Doctor: Right. Give it to me, and I’ll make a hole in the road, and give them a way out. (The sound of a sledgehammer is heard, and then the sound of falling bricks, and finally the sound of Alligator jaws.) Olivia: Wouldn’t it eat us? Doctor: Well, perhaps after consuming the Slyther. But the Slyther has slime which attracts Alligators, and with jaws like that, they’ll have a very nice time consuming it. And they’ll probably be to full to eat us. (The sound of Alligator jaws chomping is heard, and then they burp) Thomas: That is defiantly weird science. Doctor: Mm. Tasty. Lucy: You’ve just wiped out a species! Doctor: Oh no. I’ve just realised. Olivia: What? Doctor: Some of my friends had an attack from the Slyther in a few years time. I’m a time traveller, you see. Around 900 years ago for me. Now that won’t happen. Olivia: Isn’t that good? Doctor: It’s bad. The whole of history is in flux. This may destroy the world, a few billion years early. We have to clone this specimen. I’ve got a time machine. It has cloning technology. It can even clothe human clones, for privacy. Thomas: As long as it works quickly. Doctor: It does. It only takes a few minutes. But we have to get there quickly, before any Daleks or Robomen arrive. Olivia: Why would Daleks or Robomen arrive? Doctor: Security cameras. They’ll be after me now. SCENE ELEVEN: DALEK COMMAND BRIDGE (A Roboman surveys security tapes. A bleeping sound is heard.) Roboman: Robomen to Dalek Control! We have located a male who claims to be a Time Lord outside St. Edmund’s Church in Taverham. Dalek Supreme: Do you know the name of this man? Roboman: Negative. But he owns a time machine, which he calls the ‘TARDIS’ which features cloning technology which works in the time length of approximately 2 minutes, which is converted to 120 Rels. He is in humanoid form and has long hair. He wears a long green Edwardian coat, cravat, waistcoat and brown trousers. Dalek Supreme: We know the name of this man! He is the Doctor! Roboman: Who is the Doctor? Dalek Supreme: He is a rebel to the Daleks. He has tried to defeat the Daleks on numerous occasions, and has usually succeeded. He has even tried to destroy our own creation, but was too cowardly to do so. We have found a bigger bounty than we originally thought. Patch through to all Robomen! Roboman: I obey. Dalek Supreme: Attention! Attention! We have found the Doctor outside St. Edmund’s Church in Taverham! All shall move to this location and take the traitor to the command bridge for punishment! Any who do not obey shall be executed severely! Robomen Crowd: We obey! SCENE TWELVE: STREET OUTSIDE CHURCH Doctor: We’ve got to get back to the TARDIS, now! (A Roboman arrives) Roboman: You are the Doctor! You are a traitor to the Dalek Empire! You shall be sent to the command bridge for punishment! Doctor: But I’ve got to get back to my ship, or the whole of history will be in flux! Roboman: You shall obey under the command of the Daleks! Doctor: But you don’t understand! This world may be destroyed if I don’t- Roboman: You shall obey! (The Roboman grabs him) Olivia: Unhand him! Roboman: You shall not obey the Robomen or the Dalek Empire! You shall be sent to the command bridge for punishment! Olivia: Doctor! Now’s your chance to escape! (The Doctor gives the Roboman a Karate chop) Doctor: He-yah! (It falls to the ground) Olivia: Where did you learn that? Doctor: Well, I learnt some in my youth. I think I was around 720 then. I’m in my thousands now. Right, back to the TARDIS. Thomas and Olivia can carry the Slyther and clone it inside the TARDIS. I’ll fend off any Daleks and Robomen. Olivia: But how do we clone it? Doctor: I think there are some instructions on setting 45. Olivia: Alright. (Olivia and Thomas try to lift the Slyther) Olivia: God that is heavy! Lucy, can you help? Lucy: Alright. (She lifts it with them and they manage. They walk to the TARDIS) Olivia: Wow, I never knew you were so strong, Lucy! Lucy: Whatever. SCENE THIRTEEN: DALEK CONTROL ROOM Dalek Supreme: Deploy more Robomen! SCENE FOURTEEN: STREET OUTSIDE CHURCH (Robomen approach) Doctor: Oh no! More Robomen! Roboman: You shall be taken custody at the Dalek Command Bridge! Doctor: Oh no I won’t, I’ve got some serious karate tricks. Roboman: You shall show us proof! Doctor: Alright, who said an Englishman couldn’t do karate? (He does karate chops on them) Doctor: He-yah! Robomen: Argh! Doctor: There. I wonder how Olivia, Thomas and Lucy are getting on. SCENE FIFTEEN: TARDIS CONTROL ROOM Olivia: Right, setting 45. (She presses a button which bleeps. It removes a steel plate) Olivia: Oh. I don’t think that’s meant to remove steel plates. Thomas: You must have pressed the wrong button. Olivia: I’ll try it again. (She repeats the process) Olivia: Nope, it’s the same. I think the Doctor told us the incorrect setting. Lucy: I hope he’s alright. SCENE SIXTEEN: DALEK COMMAND BRIDGE Dalek Supreme: All Daleks to St Edmund’s Church! All Daleks to St Edmund’s Church! The Doctor must be exterminated! Daleks: We obey! SCENE SEVENTEEN: STREET OUTSIDE CHURCH (A group of Daleks approach the Doctor) Doctor: Oh no! Daleks! Dalek: You must come with us or you will be exterminated! Doctor: Alright. I seem to have no choice. SCENE EIGHTEEN: TARDIS CONTROL ROOM Olivia: Nothing seems to work. Damn this machine! (She bangs it and the TARDIS dematerialisation sound is heard) Thomas: What’s that sound? Olivia: In don’t know. (She looks at the scanner) Olivia: Hey, that’s strange. The picture on the scanner has changed. I’ll look outside. (The TARDIS door sound is heard and she exits) SCENE NINETEEN: DALEK PRISON Dalek: You are charged with being a terrorist to the Dalek Empire. Your punishment is execution. You shall have no word in the matter. Doctor: But- Dalek: No word is allowed. You shall hereby now be exterminated. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermi- (The TARDIS materialisation sound is heard) Doctor: The TARDIS! I wonder how I pulled that off… (Olivia exits the TARDIS) Olivia: Doctor! (She runs to the Doctor and hugs him) Olivia: It’s good to see you! Doctor: How did you do that? Olivia: Banged the console because I couldn’t get the instructions. Setting 45 only removes steel plates. Doctor: Does it? I’m sorry. Olivia: Then we heard a vworping sound and I saw the scanner showing a different picture and then I exited and then I saw you hear. Doctor: So you accidentally activated the materialisation circuit. Olivia: Did I? Doctor: Oh yes. Dalek: I did not permit you to talk! You shall be exterminated! Exterminate! (The Doctor takes a mirror out of his pocket which projects the Dalek ray back and destroys the Dalek) Olivia: How did that- Doctor: Hah! This mirror reflected the Dalek ray back and destroyed a wall! SCENE TWENTY: DALEK COMMAND BRIDGE Dalek Supreme: Deploy more Daleks! SCENE TWENTY-ONE: DALEK PRISON (The voice of the Dalek Supreme is heard over loudspeakers) Doctor: If you do that, I can destroy you all with a mirror! I got it from my Granddaughter, Susan. It’s my lucky charm. And I’ve really got to get back to my ship, bye! (The Doctor runs back to the TARDIS with Olivia and enters.) SCENE TWENY-TWO: TARDIS CONTROL ROOM Doctor: We’ve got to clone the Slyther, immediately! Thomas: Where? Doctor: Second room. SCENE TWENTY-THREE: TARDIS, ROOM TWO Doctor: We need to wire it up and a new one will exit the machine. (An electrical sound is heard. The Slyther roars and a clone exits.) Olivia: That was amazing! Doctor: Yes, and we need to take it to Earth, somewhere around London. SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: LONDON, 2159 (The TARDIS materialises and the doors open. The Slyther exits and screams) Doctor: Goodbye, Slyther. Olivia: Why are you putting the Slyther in London? Doctor: To wrap up continuity. Olivia: That’s a bit dangerous, isn’t it? Doctor: Time cannot be in flux. It just can’t. Now, do you want to travel with me? Olivia: Can Lucy stay with me? Doctor: Of course. And Thomas. Thomas: Well, she is quite attractive. Olivia: You really think so? Thomas: Oh yes. Olivia: Well, it looks like we all want to travel with you. But, will it be safer than this? Doctor: Maybe, but I’ll protect you. Olivia: Alright, we’ll travel with you. (The TARDIS dematerialisation sound is heard) SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: TAVERHAM, 2159 (A Roboman is talking to the Dalek Supreme.) Dalek Supreme: The TARDIS is dematerialising! Locate it! Roboman: I obey! (A bleeping sound is heard.) Roboman: We have located the TARDIS! It is in London in England! Dalek Supreme: Excellent. Activate the Time Corridor. Roboman: I obey. (The Roboman turns a switch. Cue Eighth Doctor Closing Titles) Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor